


the world might do me in (it's alright 'cause i'm with friends)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dick Madej, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Shane Madej, Wall Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Why does Ryan sound sorta breathless sometimes in the voiceovers??orthe vo booth fucking that a few people actually did ask for, for once
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 30
Kudos: 581





	the world might do me in (it's alright 'cause i'm with friends)

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in late with starbucks* yeah i'm writing rpf in the year of our lorde 2019 what about it
> 
> if you don't like this typa thing just click off
> 
> the title is from the song "ghost" by mystery skulls which is cute and go watch the animated video on youtube
> 
> find me on twitter for more stuff not like this @_AMAMOT

“And with that, let’s get into our theories.” Ryan managed to get out before cutting the VO feed to let out a deep whine.

Ryan squirmed a bit, trying to relieve some of his arousal but actually just making his situation worse. Shane swatted his side a bit from where he was sat.

“Stop that.” Shane’s voice was bored but stern. 

He was sitting lazily on the chair scrolling on his phone while Ryan sat on his cock. Ryan swallowed and looked down at where he was straddling Shane’s legs and halfway expected to see a bulge in his stomach from the length so far inside him. He took a shaky breath and tried to suppress a whine and the urge to press back against Shane. Ryan was just supposed to be sitting there and keeping Shane’s cock warm and sheathed inside him. 

“You gonna go on or…?” Shane urged him on with another smack on his side. 

Ryan took a deep breath and pressed record on the VO feed again, schooling his voice not to shake as he outlined the theories surrounding a disappeared army Private. His ass was aching for more pressure inside him but he had to keep going. Ryan’s voice only faltered midway through the second theory, not aliens Shane, when Shane propped his long legs up on the VO table, forcing his length at a new angle.

“Jesus.” Ryan gripped the papers of his script. “Are you even paying attention?”   
  
“No, that would ruin the episode Ryan.” Shane said easily. He was still scrolling on his phone and seemed utterly nonplussed. 

Ryan kept going with the theory about the Army man’s girlfriend, suspected mob involvement, and possible mental illness. He had mostly gotten into the zone, almost able to tune out the dull ache in his ass as he finished up. 

“But for now, the mystery of Private Justin Burgwinkle will remain  **unsolved** ” Ryan triumphantly cut the VO feed and leaned back against Shane’s chest. 

“You all done?” Shane asked, lazily wrapping one of his long arms around Ryan’s chest to hold him against him. 

“Yeah.” Ryan replied breathlessly, his cock twitching as Shane’s hand drifted lower. 

“Hmm should I get you off now or make you sit for a little while longer?” Shane asked out loud. “We’ve got the booth for another hour.” 

“Shane…” Ryan’s voice sounded desperate. 

“Oh do you want something Ry?” Shane asked, pulling Ryan firmly back against him and jerking his hips minutely up. 

“Yes… need you.”   
  
Shane stood up, pushing Ryan to brace his hands on the table holding the recording equipment and stood wide. Slowly, he pulled his cock back until the head was just teasing the inside of Ryan’s rim. Shane ran his long fingers through Ryan’s hair to hold his head and bow his back. He shallowly thrusted in and out, barely teasing the first few inches of himself into Ryan until the shorter man was keening back against him. 

“More, fuck.” Ryan gritted out as Shane pulled his hair a bit roughly.

“You aren’t enjoying this?” 

Ryan swore again and just slumped further against the desk. Shane chuckled a bit behind him as if that was what he had been waiting for. For Ryan to go limp against the desk for Shane to just fuck him as he pleased. 

Finally  _ finally,  _ Shane pushed all the way in. The push into Ryan made them both let out a moan until he started slowly dragging himself out again. He fucked Ryan with painful lanquidity, clearly not in a rush for either of them to climax. Shane was merely enjoying the feeling of his cock pressing into Ryan and the vice-like feeling of Ryan around him. Even with how often they fucked, Ryan was always a tight fit for him.

Ryan let out a small cry when Shane pressed in with a bit of an angle and nudged his prostate with the tip of his cock. He tried to press back into Shane to keep the pressure on his sweet spot but the large hand in his hair kept him firmly against the table. Shane pressed up close behind Ryan and ground himself deeply into the smaller man, massaging his prostate with the blunt tip of his cock. 

“Awfully squirmy there, Ry.” Shane observed like nothing was amiss   
  
“Shut up Shane.” Ryan gritted out as Shane went back to just slowly fucking him with the whole length of his cock. “We don’t have all day, you know.”

“Mmm I know.” Shane said simply, still relishing the slick slide into Ryan. His one hand in Ryan’s hair and the other resting simply on his hip. “Maybe I’m just trying to get a little edge off, get my dick wet and not worry about coming.”

Ryan swore under his breath and panted ferally while Shane lazily circled his hips. His cock had been inside Ryan for about an hour now and Ryan felt like his ass might never recover. But he also didn’t want Shane to pull out. He whined a little at the thought of them just staying like that all day and filed that thought away for another time when they weren’t at work. Shane snapped his hips a bit and brought Ryan back to the present with another nudge against his prostate. 

“Fuck. Shane, please.” Ryan bowed his back into Shane, pushing his ass back to try and get any change of pressure. 

“Please what, baby?” 

Shane’s lanky bulk was warm against Ryan’s back through their t-shirts. His breath was hot against Ryan’s neck and he gave out a shudder.

“Please just fuck me. Hard. I don’t care just-”

Ryan’s pleading was cut off by Shane swiftly pulling out and flipping him over. He looked up at the wild hair and sleepy eyes of his lover and, well, there wasn’t any way they were hiding what they had been up to in here. Whatever, they probably weren’t the first. Shane’s lips pressed softly against his in contrast to the intensity that they had been fucking not a few seconds ago.

“Up.” Shane said, lifting Ryan’s legs a bit. “C’mon little guy.” Ryan just looked up at him confusedly. Shane sighed and kissed Ryan again, diritier this time and whispered in his ear. “Get up so I can fuck you against this wall and we can see just how soundproof this room is, huh?”   
  


Ryan scrambled out of his pants the rest of the way and pressed his back against the wall of the booth. Shane smirked down at him as he walked up, cock still hanging out of his pants. He ran his large hands down Ryan’s sides and let them rest on his hips, circling his thumbs along the v of his muscle. One of his hands circled around to grab onto Ryan’s thigh and then he pressed against the smaller man tightly, pulling him up to wrap his legs around Shane’s waist. 

With a bit of phinaegling and a heave upward from Shane, Ryan was positioned above his cock and pressed hard against the wall. His head tipped back against the soundproofing on the walls as he sank down slowly, his hands gripping onto Shane’s shoulders as he felt himself get split open again but this time hitting that spot deep inside him right when he bottomed out. 

_ “Fuck _ Shane.” Ryan gasped out, tightening his whole body to pull Shane impossibly closer against him.

“I think I’m the one fucking you here, baby.” Shane said with a chuckle as he looked at Ryan clinging to his long frame.    
  
“Oh my god shut up.” 

Shane used every inch of his height (and length) to fuck Ryan against the wall as hard and close as possible. His hands were crawling all over Shane’s back, in his hair and around his neck. Ryan’s vocabulary had been reduced to “fuck” and “Shane” it seemed. With a gutteral sound almost like a growl, Shane pushed himself into Ryan once more and spilled into him. With Ryan still perched on his cock, Shane wrapped one of his hands around Ryan’s ignored prick and stroked him a few times with just the right pressure and twist to have him spilling in between them a few moments later.

When they were both sweaty and sated and the VO booth smelled like sex, Shane let Ryan down onto the ground again and slipped out of him. Ryan hissed at the sudden emptiness and leaned against the table slightly. 

“I uh.” Shane fumbled awkwardly with his jacket. “Might’ve gotten somethin’ for uh..” He produced a butt plug with what looked like a UFO on the end. “You don’t have to but-”   
  
“Thank god. Oh my- Is that a UFO?” 

  
“I don’t know I just thought-”   
  
“No put it in me, please?” Ryan stuck his ass out and smiled wickedly. He felt the slide of the hard silicone into him and the odd feeling of emptiness wasn’t so bad. “You’re one kinky fucker, you know that Madej?”   
  
Shane might’ve turned a little pink at that as he was tucking himself back into his pants. “I’m not the one admitting to a daddy kink on camera.”   
  
“Shut up Shane.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first BFU fic please be nice to me i'm fragile
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m back on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
